The present invention relates to a retractable vehicle roof, and more particularly, such a roof comprising several rigid roof elements that can be moved between a position in which they cover the passenger compartment of the vehicle and a position in which they are stored in the rear luggage compartment of the vehicle.
Such retractable roofs are known that make it possible to transform a saloon or coupe vehicle into a cabriolet vehicle.
One of the problems to be solved when designing such roofs is not to excessively reduce the volume of the rear luggage compartment when the roof elements are stored.